


【授权翻译】地狱钟声/Hells Bells（梅林传奇&邪恶力量xover）

by Evanora_C



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Pendragon重生, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Slow Build, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 大量Destiel暗示, 少量朋克Merlin, 永生的Merlin, 第五季
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanora_C/pseuds/Evanora_C
Summary: 2009年，Arthur从阿瓦隆归来。同年Lucifer崛起。但当他与Merlin相见，他没想到自己的蠢男仆变成了这个样子。





	1. 情归阿拉巴马

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hells Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533804) by [daisyisawriter91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91). 



> 文名“Hells Bells”有两层意思，一是用来骂人的俚语：婊子养的；二是直译：地狱钟声，也很符合spn的剧情。为了看起来严肃一点我就直译了（。）  
> 默认点进来的大家都看过梅林传奇和邪恶力量（至少看过前五季），所以不作科普，大家有什么不明白的可以回复提问。
> 
> 每一章的小标题，包括文名，都是摇滚歌名，我翻译的时候会参考已有的译名。  
> 文名Hells Bells，澳大利亚摇滚乐队AC/DC的一首歌，收录于专辑（1980年）。  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章小标题Sweet Home Alabama，美国南方摇滚乐队Lynyrd Skynyrd的一首歌，收录于他们的第二张专辑（1974年）。

这完全就是依靠着本能，挣扎着朝光线前行。Arthur Pendragon把头探出水面，喘息着吸入凛冽的空气，他的肺因此而刺痛。他不确定自己在那个该死的湖里多长时间了，但根据自己盔甲上的铁锈和污泥来判断，想必是很长一段时间。

Arthur跌撞着去到岸边，倒在沙滩上，气喘吁吁地呼吸着。他的喉咙发痒，如果他试图发声的话，他的声音会因废弃许久而听上去尖细沙哑。

浑身都湿嗒嗒的，而且全身上下都是污垢和铁锈，他一动不动地躺着，自己还在呼吸这件事就让Arthur很高兴了。

太阳高高地挂着，几片云慵懒地在空中漂浮。根据天空来判断，现在已经是初秋了。终于，在花了至少半小时喘气并且接受了自己还活着的事实之后，Arthur站了起来环顾四周。

周围的地面都是平坦的。平地绵延数里，其间有一条看上去诡异地冻结住了的纯黑色河流。几根柱子高耸在他头上，但上面又没有悬挂旗帜。相反地，上面是几根模糊的线，Arthur看不清也无法理解它们的作用。或许它们支撑着什么东西？

Arthur回头望向湖泊，但它已经不复存在。他相当肯定这不正常。但话又说回来，魔法是存在的，他又知道什么呢？

在对这些新奇景色的满心困惑间，一个念头闯进他的脑海。 _Merlin_ 。Merlin在哪？Arthur必须找到他，告诉他一切都好。他还记得自己死前他最好朋友的眼泪，他绝不愿再见到一次，除非它们是高兴的泪水。Arthur必须确保他最亲爱朋友对自己的最近记忆不是悲伤的。

怀揣着重燃的热忱，Arthur谨慎地朝那条黑河走去。它不像是正在流动，而且它没有发出声音。看起来Arthur可以穿过它而不沉进去。不想冒险，他解下披风放了上去。它除了静坐于上什么事都没发生。

一把够回披风，他迟疑着向前迈了一步。是结实的。Arthur意识到这条黑色不是河。是一条 _路_ 。某种意义上的。不像Arthur见过的任何一种东西，但如果它不是河，那它就是条路。如果他顺着这条路走，他会走到哪去？

他需要找到有人烟的地方，即使他无法理解他们的文明。他要找个办法联系Merlin，他能向他解释一切。除非……除非Merlin已经死了。

这个念头太过可怕。Arthur狠狠地甩了甩头，决心沿着路走。他决定向西走，那是卡梅洛特的方向。如果他能找到哪个地方，他想去卡梅洛特。

行程很安静，让Arthur沉浸在思绪中。一路上都很安静，直到不再安静。

某种巨大的隆隆声愈发响亮。Arthur回头看到一只巨大的黑色怪兽，在阳光下闪闪发亮。这是Arthur所见过的最为诡异的怪兽。它看起来是金属制成的，近似方形，并且以轮子（至少，Arthur觉得那是轮子）为脚。Arthur从怪兽的前进方向跳开，但他不必这样。那只野兽调了个头。

怪兽停下的时候，Arthur急切地想要一把剑。目前的状况是，他手无寸铁。石中剑到哪里去了？

使Arthur惊讶不已的是，野兽的一部分挪动了。它身上的门打开来，两个男人跨了出来，两人都穿着Arthur所见过最奇异的服装。他们朝Arthur走去，他还站在原地。如果他将要被袭击，那么他会直面他们。他们不过只是人类，即使他们刚从一只野兽体内出来。

“兄弟，刚才怎么回事？！(Dude, what the hell was that?!)”两人中较矮的那个，比Arthur要高一些，喊道，“你不能像这样走在路中央！”

“这是一条路，对吧？有路就是要顺着走啊。”Arthur顶撞说。

“是啊，对车来说！”男人生气地说。

 _车_ 。这个字对他来说极其陌生。较高的那个人，和Percival差不多高，Arthur估计着，上下打量着Arthur。

“发生什么了？你还好吧？”虽然他比较高，但显然他是两人中更温和的那个。那么，和Percival更像了。

“我很好，我只是得找到最近的城镇并且联系我的男仆。”Arthur说着嗅到自己身上的气味，皱起了鼻子。

“还得洗个澡。”他补充道。两个男人忽然明白了什么。

“你是……你是亚瑟王。”较高者说道，屏住了呼吸。他看上去一脸崇拜。

“是的，我是。你们在等我？”

“倒不如说是盼望着你。”较高者补充说。

“我没有。”较矮者说。较高者给了他一个堪比Merlin目光的眼神。“怎么？他没在犹太人大屠杀的时候复活，但他现在复活了？”较矮者防御起来。

“犹太人大屠杀？”Arthur问道，对这个词感到迷茫。他被无视了。

“这次是 _天启_ ，Dean。真正的世界末日。权衡一下。Lucifer，Micheal，所有的。当然他会为此醒来了！”较高者争辩着。

“不好意思，你们俩是谁？”Arthur打断道，声音大到足以打破争论。

“对了，抱歉。我是Sam，这是我哥，Dean。”较高者，Sam，自我介绍着他们俩。Dean点头示意。“我们是Merlin的朋友。”Sam补充说。Arthur睁大了双眼。

“Merlin？他还……活着？”Arthur简直不敢相信。

“而且生龙活虎。”Dean回答，“他一直在等你。让他等了这么久，可有得你为此补偿了。”

“我过了多久……？”Arthur没有说完这句话。没必要大声说出来。

“大概一千五百年。今年是2009年。”Dean回答，比先前软化了些。Arthur被击中一般向后蹒跚了几步。一千五百年。他丢下了Merlin一千五百年。他怎么能做出这种事来？

“在这之后Merlin怎么还会想见我呢？”Arthur恳切地问道。

“我不知道。但我们应该给他打个电话。”Dean说。

“抱歉了，亲爱的。我觉得这不是个好计划。”一个女人的声音叫道。

Arthur一惊，看到一个女人穿着他见过最暴露的裙子。但这不是他被吓到的原因（至少不完全是）。她的眼睛是纯黑色的。“国王是我们的。”

Arthur环顾四周，看见他们霎时间被同样黑眼睛的人团团围住。他都没听见他们过来。他下意思伸手到身侧，但是发现自己没有剑。

他们寡不敌众，而且看来Sam和Dean身上也没有武器。这些人不可能放过他们，他能感受到对方的敌意。Arthur又要死一次了，他都还没来得及跟Merlin道歉。

“你带不走他的。”Sam说，语气坚定。

“真可爱啊。你居然觉得你有机会赢。”黑眼女人柔声吟唱着。

“他没有，但我有。”一个新来的声音说。Arthur都要对这些突如其来的声音感到厌烦了。他朝那个声音的方向转过身，看到了一个男人。

男人长得挺高，精瘦但有肌肉，穿着比Sam和Dean更奇怪的衣服。他的部分头发被剃掉了，但他的黑发以一种怪异的风格垂在前额。Arthur看到了许多纹身，但他无法辨别男人手臂上的图案，从他的双肩开始环绕着手臂直到手腕而止。Arthur愣了两秒才认出这是谁。

“Merlin？！”


	2. 回归黑暗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in Black，AC/DC的一首歌，收录于同名专辑中（1980年）。

Arthur不敢相信自己的眼睛。Merlin就在那，穿着古怪的衣服，但依然是 _他的_ 法师。

Merlin顽皮地对他笑笑，Arthur对他这种笑容很是熟悉，随后转身面对那群黑眼人。他向前迈步，站在了两兄弟和Arthur的正前方。

“现在，实话实说我并不认识你们，但如果你们敢动我的男孩们或者我的王，我就要把你们的心脏从喉咙扯出来了。听起来不太令人愉快，你说是吧？”Merlin说，表现得很和气，散发着一种Arthur从未在他至友身上见过的威胁般的气场。奇怪的是，这种气场……很适合他。以一种Arthur也无法理解的古怪的方式。“做个明智的选择然后变成烟离开，不然我要朝你们泼圣水直到淹死你们。”

女人的怒视像匕首一般刺向Merlin，但Arthur看穿了她。她的姿态背叛了她的双眼。她对Merlin害怕得要死。如果Arthur站在她的立场，他也会吓得要死的。

“这事没完。”她啐道。Merlin给了她一个没有感情的笑容，里面的某种东西让Arthur寒到了骨子里。“噢，我相信是这样的。”Merlin还击道。她沉默地怒视着，过了一会儿一股黑烟从她嘴里倾泻而出。Arthur惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，目瞪口呆，因为这种奇异现象也发生在了余下的黑眼人身上。他们的躯体坠落在地。Merlin打了个响指，那些躯体就都消失了。一切都结束的时候，Arthur一动不动地站着，整个人都惊呆了。Merlin转向Sam和Dean。“你们还好吧？”他问道，在他们两人间来回看。

“嗯，我们没事。你可能得过去看看傻子国王。”Dean说着，虽然Arthur没怎么注意他的话。不太清楚自己都看到了些什么，他看见Merlin向他走来。

“Arthur？”Merlin轻轻地问。

“Merlin。是……是你。”Arthur低声说，声音中有着浓浓的难以置信。

“你他妈的很对这是我。”Merlin说。

这些词语冲刷过他。Arthur _确实_ 注意到了的是他脸上的拳头。他被出奇强劲的一击掀翻在地。几秒之后，有人吻了他。但对方的嘴唇很奇怪。有金属在其中一瓣唇上。在Arthur能对这个吻或是那一拳做出反应之前，Merlin撤开了身子站得直直的。

“我不确定自己想怎么做，所以我两件事都做了。”Merlin解释道。他伸出手拉Arthur，他有些不情愿地接过了。“抱歉了。但你 _的确_ 让我独自过了一千五百年，所以我觉得我做得很合理。”很快Arthur又被恶狠狠地紧紧抱住，这次他高兴地回应了。“我想你了，笨蛋(clotpole)。”Merlin喃喃着，此时此刻，他还是Arthur记忆中的样子。

“闭嘴， _Mer_ lin。”他回嘴，话里没有真正的怒气。Merlin放开Arthur，后退了几步。Arthur注意到Merlin的指甲是黑色的。真奇怪。

“我们该走了。Baby在哪？”Merlin问，意朝Dean。Dean无声地指了指野兽偏离航向的位置。Merlin点点头，抓起Arthur的手臂拽他走向野兽。

“Merlin，你在干嘛？！”Arthur恐慌地叫喊。

“它绝对安全，Arthur。如果有什么，它也比马匹更能信赖。”Merlin说道，像是在跟五岁小孩交谈。某种程度上说，是这样的。Arthur对2009年一无所知，所以他就像小孩子一样不知所措。

Merlin打开一扇门，把Arthur推搡进去。“抱歉了，陛下。可不能让你在路上惊慌失措。”Arthur开口想要表达他的困惑，但Merlin用两只手指按上Arthur的前额。

Arthur昏了过去。

 

 

Merlin看着Arthur倒在英帕拉的后座上。“睡个好觉，傻大头(dollophead)。”Merlin低语，然后关上了车门。

瞥了一眼Dean，Merlin打开驾驶座车门坐了进去。Dean坐进副驾驶座。Sam重重地叹了口气，坐在了Arthur旁边。

“准备好了吗，孩子们？”Merlin问道，脸上挂着潇洒的笑容。

“是的队长。*”Dean热情洋溢地回答。

“很好。让我们去搞点事吧。”

Merlin从Dean手中钩过英帕拉的钥匙，插进锁孔开启点火装置。车辆轰隆一声启动了。Merlin拍拍她的仪表盘。“嘿，美人。想我了吗？”他对她低语。

脚踩油门，他将车从Dean先前停放的地方驶出，沿着公路飞驰而去。

开着车，他瞥了一眼后视镜，看到了Arthur，此刻正靠着Sam的肩膀熟睡，较高的男人明显对此感到不太自在。记忆不由自主地涌进Merlin的脑海。 _“我不希望你改变……我希望你永远做自己……”_

 _我无疑连这也没能做到，Arthur。_ Merlin在心里发牢骚。两兄弟都明智地没说话。他们显然感觉到Merlin需要静一静，事实也如此。抑或是他实际上抱怨了出声，另外两人正在为他的精神健康而担忧。

和还在卡梅洛时相比，Merlin变化巨大。没错，外表上，显然是。他穿着作战靴，一件宽松的背心。他还做了唇部穿刺，天啊！但Merlin真正变了的地方是他急需改变的。他现在真正开始在乎自己了。他希望Arthur也能理解这种改变。

由于他在意自己，他穿自己喜欢的衣服。这种感觉……很好，这种自我照顾的感觉。他按相对正常的节奏睡觉，他更关心自己还有自己亲近的人了，虽然他也从未忘记大局和整个世界。他现在甚至有了爱好！诚然，或许猎魔不是 _最好的_ 那种能培养的爱好，但还是。他喜欢这样做，而且他又拿不到钱，所以这是一种爱好。“Merlin，你还好吧？”Dean担忧地问。Merlin扫了Dean一眼，接着又专注于路面。

“试想你最好的朋友死了。对吧？你的心被撕裂开来，被难以背负的痛苦填满。那么，你得等他回来。你等了一千五百年。你开始担心自己是不是要疯了。你开始担心你会忘了他的长相、他的声音。然后，有一天，他回来了。他对自己在哪一无所知，他对你的记忆还停留在曾经的那个你。告诉我，你在此之后会感觉还好吗？”Merlin十分平静地说。Dean张开嘴想说些别的什么，但转念一想，还是闭上了嘴，他的牙齿撞击着发出小小的 _响声_ 。

“你干嘛要吻他？”Sam从后座问。

“闭嘴，Sam。”Merlin和Dean异口同声地说。

车里很是安静，大约一个小时过去了，只有Arthur细微的鼾声充斥在车厢内。Merlin咬着下唇，满心思绪。就在这时一行人出现在马路上。

“操！”Merlin惊讶地尖叫出声，打着方向盘让英帕拉扭头开到路边。Baby停了下来，Merlin回头看向路上的那伙人。他们冲他来了。“操。”他再次喃喃道。稍稍用了点魔法，他召唤出两样他想不到自己会再次用到的东西。石中剑和他漂亮的白色法杖。“快醒醒，大白痴(prat)！”他朝Arthur喊着，对方霎时眨眨眼睛醒了过来，“我们有活干了。”Merlin不假思索地把石中剑朝后座扔去，然后爬出车外。

他靠近那伙人，一共十个。他紧紧盯住他们，试着分辨对方的真实物种。天使。好极了。“如果你们是为米迦勒的容器而来，那你们太不走运了。如果你们是为笨蛋国王而来，你们也还是太不走运。如果你们是想过来任我处置的话，那你们就来对地方了。”Merlin说道，尽其所能地震慑着对方。

虽然他成功让气场什么的起了作用，但他从来都不擅长说话。过了一会儿，在折腾了一阵子车门把手才打开门之后，Arthur站在了他的身侧。

天使们把他们的刃剑从衣袖里滑出，Merlin眯起眼睛。“准备好战斗了吗？”Merlin问。

“我从一出生就被训练着搏杀了，你本来以为你记得的。”Arthur回应。

“那你训练着做一个混蛋多久了？”Merlin回嘴，脸上挂着顽笑。

他们就在那，准备要被一群强大的实体攻击了，却还无事发生似的彼此打趣。就像从前一样。

 

* “Are ya ready kids?” “Aye aye captain.” 海绵宝宝片头曲的前两句。（忽然笑死.jpg）但是翻译成船长不符合情境所以译作队长。


	3. 血气方刚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章小标题Hot Blooded，英美摇滚乐队Foreigner的一首歌，收录于（1978年）。
> 
> 从此章开始Excalibur保留原文，指的是亚瑟那把石中剑，但是翻成石中剑像是在强调它的来处，感觉有点太奇怪了，求更好的翻译……

Merlin换了个姿势握住法杖，等待着天使们的进攻。总而言之，他没等得太久。

天使们冲上前来，Merlin朝他的法杖里聚集能量。Arthur挽着剑花向一个迎面而来的天使刺去，戳穿了她的肚子。几秒后，白光从她的双眼和嘴巴倾泻而出，表明她已经，确实被杀死了。这让人松了一口气。Merlin本来不完全确定Excalibur也能用在天使身上*。

Merlin将自己聚集起的能量朝几个天使丢去，使他们身上布满了孔洞。再一次地，白光从他们的眼睛嘴巴里泄出。很好，他的魔法也有用！他现在真的开始有些骄傲自满了。

“Merlin！”Arthur大喊。Merlin回头，堪堪躲过了一个天使的一击。没有时间再聚集能量了，他举起法杖朝那个天使的头猛敲过去，顺走了他的天使刃。他拿刃剑捅向那个还有些晕乎的天使，发现天使刃用起来更加顺手。

Merlin抬起头看见Arthur杀死了最后一个天使。“干得好。”Merlin笑着说，“我们快离开这个鬼地方。快来。”Merlin抓起Arthur的手肘，拽他走回英帕拉那。Dean和Sam正朝他们跑来。“我没事，我没事。”Merlin消除着他们的疑虑，摆摆手拒绝了他们的帮忙。Merlin从口袋里掏出车钥匙塞给了Dean，“你来开车。苏福尔斯**。”

“苏福尔斯？那是什么？”Arthur问着，被塞进了后座。Merlin爬进车里坐在他旁边，关上了身后的车门。

“是我住的地方。”Merlin回答。Arthur迷茫地看他一眼。

“你不在卡梅洛住了？”Arthur问道。Merlin撇开目光，有些感到羞愧。“卡梅洛……已经不在了，是吗？”Merlin此时不敢和Arthur对视。

“Guinevere女王当政三年后，王国就很虚弱了。撒克逊人前来摧毁了我们的城市。我试着阻止他们，想保护……保护某种意义上我的家，但他们人太多了，而我那时又经验不足。我没能救下卡梅洛，对不起。”Merlin咬着下唇，小心地避开他的唇环。

“Merlin，没……没事的。”Arthur轻声说。Merlin抬起头。“当我第一次听到‘2009年’这个词的时候，我就想到我先前生活里的很多东西都已经不在了。你现在在这就已经是奇迹了。”Merlin笑了起来。

“是啊，我想是这样的。”

 

Merlin不得不把他知道的关于车的事都解释一遍，也就是很多事，来让Arthur冷静下来。这段解释占据了到这个所谓的“苏福尔斯”的全部车程。Arthur大部分都没听懂，但Merlin在花时间教他，所以他听着。他 _开始_ 有点听懂了。此时他们已经在一栋外表奇怪的房子前面停了下来，前门上挂了一块牌子写着“Emrys车行”。一些其他款式的车排列着停放在楼前道路上。

现在，Arthur正坐在Merlin的“厨房”里，他在等Dean拿一些闲置衣物给他，鉴于他们在体型上是最像的。

Merlin开始解释起Arthur问到的事物，用着圣人般的耐心。

Dean回来扔给了Arthur一些衣服。“谢谢。”Arthur说。

“我带你去厕所。”Merlin提出，带他沿着走廊走去。Arthur跟了上去，怪异地抱着那堆衣物。Merlin打开一扇通向米色房间的门。“好了，我从哪开始解释呢？”Merlin自问道。“这相当于是现代的夜壶。”Merlin指着那个形状怪异的白碗，“你暂时就需要知道这么多。”Merlin犹疑着说。“你要我教你怎么穿现代衣服吗？”他问道，皱起眉头来。

“我是成年人了， _Mer_ lin。我能自己搞定。”Merlin耸耸肩，离开了房间。Arthur脱下他裹满污泥的锁子甲，扔到一旁，拿起Dean给的衣服。裤子倒是很容易。上面有奇怪的金属牙齿，但Arthur弄懂了怎么合上它们。衬衫，反而，更有点困难。他不知道怎么回事，但他卡住了。

传来一阵敲门声。“Arthur？你在里面很久了。你还好吧？”

“我，呃……我有点卡住了。”

“我就知道，你个笨蛋。”门打开了，Merlin迈了进来，见到Arthur之后立刻大笑起来。“我知道你不是最聪明的，但是这个……这比我想象的还妙。”Merlin走来Arthur卡住的地方，开始帮他解开。“你要先解开纽扣， _再_ 穿上去。”Merlin解开了衬衫的纽扣，帮Arthur穿上衣服。他扣上扣子，衬衫在Arthur胸前合上。Arthur遇上了他的目光，他们彼此对视了一会。Arthur把手指环住Merlin的上臂，Merlin的目光下移到Arthur的嘴唇。Arthur倾身向前然后……

一阵响亮的铃声。Merlin稍稍跳了起来，走出了厕所。Arthur看着他走。他在原地逗留了一会儿然后也跟着Merlin走到了厨房。他握着一个奇怪的设备到耳边。“好的，Nick，保持冷静。我很快就过去。无论发生什么，都不要答应他。知道了吗？……好。待会见。好，拜。”Merlin把设备从耳边拿走，塞进了口袋里。“好了，男孩们，我们准备去特拉华州。”

“特拉华？为什么？”Sam问。

“Lucifer，这就是为什么。”Merlin回答。 _Lucifer_ 。Arthur听说过这个名字。从他家乡的早期基督教处，他听过这样的说法。

“等等，等等，等等。 _Lucifer_ ？”Dean质问道。

“对。这个大块头占据了一个容器。还想引诱我一个老朋友。我们不能放任这种事发生。”

“我们要带上那个家伙？”Dean问道，指着Arthur。

“那当然，我们要带上‘那个家伙’！恶魔、天使、鬼知道还有什么冲着他来！他只有跟我们在一起才安全！”Merlin争辩道，以一种跟他争吵的话要付出很大代价的口吻。

“好吧，好吧，我们去特拉华。”Dean妥协了。

Arthur点了点头，心里想着“特拉华”到底是个什么东西。

* * *

   


*Excalibur能够杀死任何东西，和spn里的Colt枪差不多。

**Sioux Falls，也是spn里Jody住的地方。


	4. 与魔同行

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章小标题Runnin' with the devil，范·海伦乐队的一首歌，收录于（1978年）。
> 
> 这一章我仿佛吃下了什么邪教cp……

他们接近Nick的房子时，Merlin不安地用指尖敲打着方向盘。“Merlin，你还好吧？”Dean坐在副驾座问。

“我不能放任Nick被蛊惑。我 _不能_ 。”Merlin坚决说。

“话说回来，你是怎么认识这个Nick的？”Sam问道。

“我们在一起过。大概有一年。”Merlin回答。

“在一起干什么？”Arthur问。

“噢，我忘了，他听不懂现代用语。Sam，你能给他解释一下么？”Merlin说。

“当然可以。”Sam同意道。

一会儿之后，Merlin踩上了刹车。

“噢，我的天啊。不，不，不，不，不……”他喃喃着，“呆在这别动，准备好收到消息就赶紧走。”

“Merlin，怎么回事？”Arthur问。

“我们来晚了。”Merlin回答道，下了车，向街对面的房子跑去。他能感觉到大天使的能量以房子为中心向四周辐射开。

Merlin打开门跑上了楼梯，Lucifer的能量让他的肺呼吸不上来。他闯进Nick的卧室，看到了他。

他有着Nick的脸、Nick的衣服，但他不是Nick。他的站姿、他的眼神、环绕他四周的气场……分明就是Lucifer。

Lucifer抬头看向Merlin，慢慢笑了起来。近乎……引诱地。“你好呀，老朋友。”他说。

“放开Nick。”Merlin咆哮道。

“现在，Merlin，你和我一样清楚天使必须得到容器本人的同意才能附身。没错，我是堕落了，但我依然是天使。”Lucifer朝Merlin迈去一步，但Merlin后退了一步。Lucifer僵住了脚步，像一个人面对受惊的动物一样。

“他坚持不了多久，你知道的。”Merlin反击道。Lucifer只耸耸肩。

“把他当成是我的备用计划。他足够强壮能承受住我，直到我不再需要他为止。但如果你想让我放过他……”Lucifer暗示性地看向Merlin，“你强大得能承受我，Merlin。”Merlin干笑一声。

“如果是三十年前，我毫不犹豫就会同意。但Nick做了他的选择，我也要做我的。不，Lucifer，我不会当你的安全套。现在我的男孩们需要我，让你进来只等同于签下我的死亡契约。”Merlin回答道。Lucifer真是没完没了。

“但这不是你一直以来祈求的吗？一条 _出路_ ？一个带走所有痛苦的办法？”Lucifer暗示道。Merlin眨了眨眼。他还以为Lucifer已经忘记Merlin祈祷时说的话了，回溯到黑死病之时。Lucifer迈步向前。Merlin没有后退。“这不是你一度想要的吗？”

“我是想，曾经。但我现在需要保持坚强。因为一旦我同意让你穿着我去舞会，那么Sam会为了救我而对你说yes。温家兄弟都是自我牺牲的白痴，我不能任由他们的本性使他们陷入深渊。不，Lucifer。我的最终回答还是不。”

Lucifer终于来到了Merlin跟前，彼此仅距离英寸远。

“我永远会回应你的，Merlin。如果你改变了主意。的确，Sam才是我真正的容器……但我无法忽视唯一一个向真正的我祈祷的人的祈求。”Lucifer微不可见地向前一步，但Merlin感受到了。“你们其中一个，Sam或者你，最终会对我说yes。”

“这是威胁吗？”Merlin问。Lucifer的目光近乎 _受伤_ 。

“当然不是了。我绝不会伤害你们俩。永远不会。这只不过是我心里清楚一定会发生的事而已。”Lucifer说，声音低沉且，对Merlin而言太过亲密。但，当他回答时，他的声音是同样的语调。

“我知道Sam对你来说意味着什么，我真的知道。但为什么你那么在意我？”Lucifer慢慢地笑了。

“因为，很久以前， _你_ 在意着 _我_ 。”Lucifer回答，“你曾经向我祷告，每夜如此。我也总在聆听着。因为，比任何事更重要地，你需要有人聆听、有人理解你的永生。还有谁比我更能理解的呢？”

现在，Lucifer居高临下地对着Merlin，即使Merlin和Nick之间只有两三英寸身高差。全都是因为大天使的存在。

“你能理解，我永远都为此感激，但你为什么要开始天启？”Merlin问。

Lucifer抬起手触碰Merlin的脸颊，Merlin没有勇气躲开。他的手冰冷，Merlin对此并不感到诧异。

“这是唯一的方法，Merlin。Michael不愿听我理论，他只听从天堂的安排。他不 _理解_ ！”Merlin瑟缩一下，Lucifer注意到了。他脸上的怒气消失殆尽。“真抱歉，我没想吓到你。”Lucifer退后几步，留给Merlin呼吸的空间，“现在我该走了。但是记住，如果你呼唤我，如果你向我祈祷，我会回应的。因为，现在，我可以。”

“我不会让你走的。”Merlin说到，感到前所未有地勇敢。事实上，他想做三件事其中任一。跑走然后带他的男孩们离开这个鬼地方，接受Lucifer的提议并且屈服于他，或者回到过去他最需要担心的只是几个想要刺杀Arthur的巫师的时候。但他三件事都不能做。不仅Arthur和Winchester兄弟需要他，世界也需要得到尽可能多的帮助。“我要呆在这，而且我要和你战斗。”Merlin宣布。Lucifer给了他一个满是哀伤的眼神。

“我很抱歉。”他重复道。他抬起一只手，把Merlin扔出了窗外。但Merlin没有感到一丁点痛楚。甚至连碎玻璃都没有划伤他。Lucifer明显是有意的，他不会伤害Merlin。但，不知怎么地，被撒旦保护着要比被他攻击更糟。

Merlin跌倒在地，但又一次地，他根本没感觉。他几乎是轻柔地着陆。他一接触地面，Lucifer在街头的存在感就消失了，宣告着他的离去。“该死。”Merlin嘟哝着。

“Merlin！”他听见Sam、Dean还有Arthur的呼喊。他们的脸出现在他周围，看起来都很是担忧。

“Merlin，快，说点什么。”Arthur说。

“拉我起来，你们这些白痴。”Merlin气喘吁吁地说。三人瞬时松了一口气。“Dean，你来开车。”Arthur直起身扶Merlin站稳，然后四人半跑着回到英帕拉处。Merlin和Arthur钻进后座，同时Dean把钥匙塞进点火装置里。

“刚才发生了什么？”Sam小心翼翼地问。

“很多事。”Merlin说，“有好消息也有坏消息，Sam。撒旦把我们俩都划在了他的保护范围下。”

“他为什么要这么做？”Sam困惑地问。Merlin呻吟一声，向后倒去，彻底筋疲力竭，他很累了，他只想天启赶快结束。

“我待会再告诉你。现在，我得该死地喝一杯。”


	5. 简单之人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章小标题Simple Man，Lynyrd Skynyrd乐队的一首歌，收录于（1973年）。

Merlin把威士忌倒在杯子里只是出于形式。他是要喝掉一整瓶的。但还是，保持得体总归是好的。

肾上腺素已经褪去，Merlin还是难以置信。Nick对Lucifer说了yes。他到底在想什么？Lucifer用了什么来诱惑他？甚至在Merlin告诫过他之后，Nick _还是_ 同意了当Lucifer的婊子。Merlin _毫无疑问_ 得需要喝一整瓶才行。

Arthur坐在Merlin对面，看上去很尴尬。Sam和Dean坐在余下两张椅子里，彼此面对面。自Merlin拿到那瓶威士忌起，还没有人说过话。他们一人一瓶啤酒，怯于索要Merlin的酒。他们有着充分的理由。

“我爱过他。”Merlin终于说。酒精过了很久才影响到他，所以他还是令人作厌地清醒着，“我们或许不是灵魂伴侣什么的，但我爱过他。现在也爱，实话实说。但他想要一个家庭，我不认为我能给他一个家，毕竟我的孩子们已经成年了。”Merlin一口灌下又一杯酒，琥珀色的液体在他喉咙里燃烧，然后把瓶子里余下的酒倒了出来。反正旁边还有两瓶。Arthur喝下了四大口啤酒，这没有逃过Merlin的注意。

“我们同意分手后继续当朋友，我们也确实这样了。我们不是很亲近，但还保持着联系。我去了他的婚礼，这很不容易。我去了他家人的葬礼，那比我所能想象的任何事都艰难。”他试着不去回想Nick是怎么趴在他肩头哭了一整晚的。他试着不想起自己揉着朋友的背以示同心，深知失去家人是什么感受。“而现在……现在他成了一个该死的容器。”Merlin愤恨地啐道。咕嘟咕嘟地喝着杯里的液体。“还不是很壮实的一个。Lucifer大概半年内就会把他烧穿，也许更短。”Merlin躬下腰取过第二瓶，打开了瓶盖。

“蠢货Nick。你就非得死在我面前，是不是？”Merlin小声抱怨着，比起对别人，更多的是针对自己。虽然是这样，Nick严格说来还没死，但他会死的。当这无可避免地发生之时，Merlin并不期待。“操他的。”Merlin丢开瓶盖，直接对着瓶口喝了起来。Arthur瞪大了双眼。他不知道Merlin的酒量现在这么好了。

“你难道不应该喝慢一点吗，Merlin？”他提议道。Merlin把瓶子砸在桌上。如果他再使劲一点，瓶子就碎掉了。

“别对我指手画脚的，小美男。我才是有个前任被恶魔附身了的人。”Merlin厉声说。他重新拿起酒瓶，又喝了一大口。

“好吧，你在为他悲恸，所以我原谅你。但你不应该这么对我说话。”Arthur说。这一回，Merlin _真的_ 砸碎了酒瓶。反正里面也没多少酒了。

玻璃碎片扎进Merlin的手心，血沿着酒瓶流到桌面上。“你知道吗，Arthur？我不在乎。你已经不是国王了，而且这是在 _我_ 家，所以我他妈想怎么对你说话都行！还有，你要知道，我他妈完全有 _权利_ 对你生气！我在卡梅洛的所有时间里你都把我当垃圾一样对待！是了，我知道我‘只是一个男仆’，这甚至都不是真的，你自己也心知肚明，但你就是个不知感激的混蛋！我能用一只手数清你说‘谢谢’的次数，其中有一次还是 _你快要在我怀里死掉的时候_ 说的！你丢下我一个人过了 _一千五百年_ ，我每天醒过来都希望自己才是死的那个！你现在又好像什么都没发生过一样回到我的生活里，好像你还能把我当成仆人一样！生活不再是这样运作的了，Arthur！”

Merlin站起身，把椅子向后推，粗暴得椅子被掀翻在地。他抓起第三瓶酒，朝Arthur亮了中指，然后暴风般走了出去，同时还小声嘟囔着能让水手都脸红的脏话。

 

Arthur盯着Merlin的背影，在门砰地关上时瑟缩一下。温和的法师从未这样讲过话。Arthur习惯于诙谐的反驳以及小声的辱骂，但如此火力全开的喊叫？这倒是新鲜。

Arthur灌下一大口面前的酒。Sam和Dean管它叫“啤酒”。它的味道还不错，Arthur挺喜欢的。

“事情会好起来的，Arthur。他去冷静一会儿，然后你们俩会有办法解决的。”Sam和善地说。

“又不是说他错了。”Arthur说，抹着嘴巴，“我以前对他不是很好。而……我开始后悔这样做了。”

“你确实应该。”Dean说。

“Dean。”Sam责怪道。

“不，Sam，我必须要说我该说的。Arthur，你以前对他糟透了。我能从你的眼神里看出来，你关心他，但你最好现在开始弥补。不然你会失去他的。别误会，我讨厌你。我讨厌你所代表的一切以及你对Merlin所做的事，如果按我的方式来的话，我会把你的屁股踢到下个星期二。但你对Merlin很重要，也就是说我不想看你走。所以，快出去把事情给我 _处理好_ 。知道了吗？”Dean训斥道。

“知道了。”Arthur重复着。他突然有了小时候试图偷糕点时被厨子训斥的回忆闪现。

他从座位站了起来，向出了门外的Merlin追去。

“Merlin！”他喊道。他看见一个火球被射入夜空，然后迅速确定了源头地点。

法师在一辆形状奇异的车里（ _卡车_ ，他的记忆补充道），身旁是个空酒瓶，抬头盯着夜空中的星星。“Merlin，”他说。

“还想听更多辱骂吗， _陛下_ ？”话语中带着毒液，Arthur瑟缩一下。

“不，我只想……道个歉。”

“地狱冰封起来了吗？”Merlin问。Arthur爬上去坐在四肢伸展的Merlin旁边。

“我不觉得是，但我不是回答这个问题的最佳人选。”Arthur回答。Merlin轻声笑了一下。

“Merlin，我之前对你很差，为此，我道歉。我知道这个举动也许有些太微不足道，也来得太迟，但我想补偿你。以任何一种我能做到的方式。我知道很难改变什么，但我想试一试。不然的话，我觉得Dean可能会把我的头取下来当战利品。”Merlin开怀大笑，对那句话。

“那个孩子的保护带有一英里宽。”他说。他坐起身，头看起来松松地耷拉在脖子上。他的双颊粉红，眼睛没有焦距。

Arthur从他第二瓶酒就看出他有些醉了，但第三瓶之后，他肯定已经完全醉倒了。“你想补偿我，Arthur？”他的词语有些含糊不清，但Arthur紧紧抓住了它们。它们就像是危险地悬挂在悬崖边缘的绳子。

“当然，毋庸置疑。”他热切地回答。

“那么吻我。”Merlin对自己的话傻笑出声。Arthur花了一秒来消化。

“什么？”Arthur一时语塞地问。Merlin攀到他身上，手臂悬挂在Arthur的双肩。

“吻我。还是说你不理解亲吻这个概念？”Merlin眯起眼睛问。

“不，Merlin，我不会这么做的。”Arthur坚定地说。Merlin把自身重量全都放到了Arthur身上，但Arthur已经有所准备。

“来嘛，Arthur……”Merlin哼哼唧唧着，“我只是想感受点什么。除了愧疚或者愤怒或者难过之外的什么。”这些词让Arthur的心受伤，但他坚守阵地。

“我不会在你喝醉的时候占你便宜。”Arthur说着，有些不自在。

“收起你的骑士精神，陛下。我想要，我很确定你也想这样，所以为什么不呢？”

“如果等你清醒之后你还想‘这样’，我们再协商。”Arthur笨拙地跳下卡车，扶Merlin下地。他把法师像少女一样抱起。“来，我们把你送回你的小伙子们那。”

“我还以为我们之前有过温情一刻呢。”Merlin任性地说。

“那这个所谓的一刻是什么时候？”Arthur问。

“在厕所的时候！我差点吻了你！或者你差点吻了我，我也不知道。”

Merlin开始喋喋不休地说胡话，Arthur无视了大部分。

“我们还是先带你回你的小伙子们那里。”


	6. 神思恍惚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章小标题Too Daze Gone，Billy Squier的歌曲，同时也是spn 103的插曲，收录于（1981年）。
> 
> 本章Cas出场，暂时没有dc情节。
> 
> 从此朋克梅林一去不复返……

Merlin醒来时头痛欲裂。他使劲闭上双眼，意图控制住突突的头痛。尽可能缓慢地坐起身，他徒劳无功地揉着太阳穴。他睁开一只眼，又因为突然的强光而呲牙咧嘴。

床头柜上放着一杯水和一瓶镇痛片，还有一张Dean的字条。

_你会需要这些的——D_

“孩子，你真是个圣人。”Merlin嘟哝着。他的魔法让他避免了宿醉带来的恶心感觉，但是也让他的头痛加剧了十倍。他打开瓶子，倒了几片药片到嘴里，伴着一整杯水咽了下去。

一阵香味传进他的鼻子，似乎是从天堂传来的。香气越来越近。Arthur走进了房间，手里拿着一个鸡蛋炸薯卷饼，Merlin的宿醉食物最佳之选。

“我一定是死了。我死了，一定是出现了什么文书错误，所以我现在在天堂里。[1]”Merlin说。Arthur笑了一声，这个声音对Merlin来说很刺耳。

“幸运的是，或者说不幸的是，取决于你问的是谁，你还属于活人的范畴。虽然你不会相信的，如果你看见了自己昨晚那个样子。”Arthur回答。Merlin呻吟一声，把脸埋进了双手里。

“噢，我的天……”Merlin说。他感受到Arthur的重量沉进床里，于是抬起了头。他眯着眼看了一下递过来的食物。“你怎么做的卷饼？”

“Sam教我的。他今天早上大部分时间都在教我怎么用现代技术。”Arthur说，双眼像孩子一样闪着光。

“不是Dean？”Merlin问。

“不是，Dean讨厌我。”Arthur只是说。

“我相信他不讨厌你的。”

“他昨晚告诉我的，用直白的话语，说他讨厌我，而且如果他能照自己的方式来，他会，怎么来着？对了，‘把我的屁股踢到下个星期二’。”Arthur说。Merlin笑了出来，为此他的头骨阵阵抽痛也值得了。

“听起来像是Dean会说的话。”Merlin说，还在轻笑着。他垂下头，思考了一小会，“我很抱歉我昨晚对你爆发了。”Merlin诚挚地说。Arthur微笑着，低下了头。

“不，没事。说实话，Merlin，我需要听到那些。我之前对你那么坏，我需要为此作出补偿。”Arthur承认道。Merlin一时对他的让步有些惊讶，但什么都没说。他不想让Arthur收回所说的话。反之，他试图搜刮出前一晚的记忆，在对Arthur大吼之后的任何事，但他的记忆一片空白。

“我……我昨晚还说了别的什么吗？”

“你说了。你试图吻我。”Arthur说。Merlin脸色煞白。虽然那时的记忆已经不在，他还是对喝醉的自己做出的事感到尴尬。“在我说我不会占你便宜的时候，还让我‘收起我的骑士精神’。”

“天啊……”Merlin重复着，“我实在抱歉。我不知道自己当时在想什么。我完全喝醉了，我一定是神智不清了。”Arthur抬起手打断了Merlin无条理的话。

“Merlin，我能理解的。我喝醉的时候也做过……令人后悔的事。”Arthur停顿了一下，显然是回想起了自己的错误。

大部分这些错误发生的时候，Merlin都在现场，他能对Arthur此时扭曲的表情作证。“这是可以接受的。如果你想忘记它曾经发生过的话，那我也完全理解，并且会同样这么做。”Arthur真诚的说。

“好的，拜托了。我只想忘记自己曾经这么酩酊大醉过。”Merlin回答他。

“成交。”Arthur说完后笑了。Merlin犹豫了一下。

“我还是不敢相信你给我带了早餐……”Merlin说着声音慢慢变小，挑起了一边眉毛。药片逐渐开始发挥效力，意味着他能活动面部而不会导致疼痛。Arthur学着Merlin的表情。

“你希望我把它端走吗？”Arthur问道，声音中带着戏谑。

“别——”Merln哀叫道。Arthur为Merlin凄凉的否决大笑出声。“我可能还是有点醉。”

“哦，你这样认为吗？”Arthur讽刺地问道。

“闭嘴，你个混蛋。”有一秒钟，Merlin发誓这不再是2009年。有一秒钟，他几乎相信他们还在卡梅洛，而且Arthur正准备要拿水壶扔他的头。Arthur的神情表明他也是这么想的。

“有点…… _不太真实_ ，不是吗？”Arthur沉默片刻说。

Merlin皱起眉头，困惑着。

“什么不真实？”

“这一切。”Arthur说的同时用手示意着这个房间。Merlin微微笑了一下。

“一开始，是的。但我后来习惯了周围世界的改变。有时我还是会突然想起自己已经不在卡梅洛了，但又不是说我在这里没有家。我有自己的房子，我有工作，我还有我的男孩们。我习惯了生活。”Merlin端起放着卷饼的碟子坐了回去，“当然了，如果这个该死的天启真的到来的话，也没有什么生活可谈了。”Merlin愤愤地咬了一口他的卷饼。

“这倒提醒我了，Merlin。这个天启是什么？我知道我是……为此复活的，但我甚至都不知道自己该做什么。”Arthur说。Merlin看了他一眼。

“给我带吃的，跟我谈人生，还那么礼貌的问话……是你快死了还是我要死了？”Merlin含含糊糊地说。Arthur眯起眼睛。

“我是认真的， _Mer_ lin。”Arthur说道。Merlin举起双手以示投降。

“好吧，那你想知道什么？”

“所有事。”

 

 

Arthur花了三个小时才完全弄懂他们的处境。基督教太叫人困惑了，至少可以这样说，而Arthur要想弄懂天启，他必须得知道关于基督教的事。

Merlin边吃着卷饼边给他讲解。Arthur觉得这样子很好笑，而不是恶心或者是烦人。事实上，他几乎觉得这样……讨人喜欢？这样想Merlin真的很奇怪，但现在一切都已经很奇怪了。像是他乘着独木舟被丢进了海洋中央。而Merlin是唯一一样使他不致沉没的东西。Dean无疑帮不上忙。

Arthur走下楼梯，看到Sam和Dean在跟一个身穿黄褐色夹克的男人说话。那件夹克比Arthur见过的其他夹克还要长，更像是一件风衣。这个词是Arthur后来学到的。

“你又是谁？”Arthur问道，对这个生人警惕起来。

那个男人，一开始还没意识到Arthur的存在，回过身看见了他。他明亮的蓝眼睛显著地瞪大了，“亚瑟王。我还不知道你复活了。”男人用一种粗哑低沉的声音说。

“没错，我复活了，而你还没回答我的问题。”Arthur说着，环起了双臂。他试图在穿着一件叫做“法兰绒”的衬衫的同时散发出王者的威严，但随后发现这有点困难。

“Arthur，冷静，他通常来讲没有恶意。”Merlin站在楼梯顶端说，“对我们没有，意思是。”

Merlin下楼加入了Arthur，没有穿任何Arthur先前见他时穿着的黑色。棕夹克、棕靴子、还有一件蓝衬衫。跟他在卡梅洛时的穿着出奇相似。他也没有化Arthur第一日见他时的妆容。Arthur为此扬起了一边眉毛。Merlin注意到了。

“我不再喜欢那种打扮了。”Merilin说着，耸了耸肩。

“你的选择总是这么易变吗？”Arthur打趣道。

“说明一下，菜头，我只喜欢了那些东西一个月。我喜欢这这种打扮更长时间了。反正我有的是时间，不如用来尝试新事物。”Merlin朝那个穿着奇怪夹克的男人走过去，“这位是大概目前唯一一个站在我们这边的天使了。Arthur，来见Castiel。”Arthur点了点头。

“荣幸。”Arthur只说。

“这就是你能从他那得到的了[2]。发生什么事了，Castiel？”Merlin问。

“把你跟我们说的告诉他吧。”Dean说。Castiel看向Merlin。

“我要去寻找上帝。”Castiel认真地说。Merlin爆发出一阵大笑。

“你在开玩笑，对吧？”Merlin在一阵阵笑声间隙间说。他的笑声消失了。“我试过了。我试了几个世纪，敲着、敲着、敲着天堂的门，可是你知道吗？从没得到回应。”Merlin把手放在Castiel的肩上，“你可以去找，Cas，你可以，我会祝你好运。但是我很怀疑你能找到他。”

正当Castiel转身继续跟Sam和Dean交谈时，Merlin接到了一个电话。

Arthur跟着Merlin进了厨房，他的手机在那。Sam跟他讲了很多手机的事，Arthur也觉得它们真的很令人着迷。Merlin接起了电话。

“什么？”他对着电话问，“Rufus？”Arthur没听说过这个名字。“什么？我听不见你说话！信号不好！Rufus？！……科罗拉多？科罗拉多的河通镇[3]？！”Merlin把手机拿开耳朵边。枪声穿过手机回响在厨房里。枪声。这也是Arthur需要习惯的一样东西。电话连线被切断了。Merlin抬头看向Arthur，双眼微微睁大。

“看来我们要去河通镇了。”

* * *

 

[1]所以Merlin并不觉得自己能上天堂是吗……

[2]意思是Arthur连对Cas多说几句话都不愿意…… 不知道有没有翻译清楚……

[3] River Pass，科罗拉多州的一个地方，地名翻译参考人人字幕。SPN 502，天启四骑士中的战争(War)决定入侵这个地方，他拆毁了进镇的桥梁、污染了河流、杀死了一个本地人并且附身其上。本集出现的猎人还有Ellen和Jo。（来源：Supernatural Wiki）


	7. 不羁浪子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章小标题Ramblin' Man，The Allman Brother乐队的歌曲，在spn 101中出现。
> 
> 你们把Merlin代入B叔的角色就好了……（。
> 
> River Pass决定参考人人的字幕翻译成河通镇。

“所以说，这个‘Rufus’是个什么角色？”Arthur问起，又一次坐在了英帕拉的后座。Merlin坐在开车的Dean旁边。

“他的名字是Rufus Turner。我们是在大概三十年前的一次猎魔行动中认识的，从那之后我们就成了朋友，如果你把这种关系也叫做朋友的话。”Merlin答道。

“三十年前就有猎魔这种事了吗？”Arthur有些难以置信。他还以为是最近才有的。

“是啊。我们现在猎杀的怪物在卡梅洛时就存在了，但我是在16世纪才了解到有吸血鬼、狼人之类的。”Merlin说。Sam奇怪地看他一眼，像是他从未听Merlin说过这些。“对了，我知道是因为吸血鬼在伦敦肆虐。我慌了，然后不小心引起了伦敦大火*。”Sam对Merlin的解释惊得掉了下巴。

“我还以为大火是从一家面包店蔓延开的。”Dean争辩道。

“那你去告我吃太多面包啊！”Merlin气鼓鼓地说。他撇头看向窗外，显然不想再多说。但Arthur还有话要说。

“如果怪物，除了生于魔法的那些，在我们那时就存在了，为什么我们从来没见过它们？”Arthur问道。自己如果杀过恶魔的话他会记得的。

“我自己也想过这个问题。在我二战后来到美国之后，我搜寻了一遍文人(Men of Letters)的卷宗来寻找答案。”Merlin回答。

“文人？”Dean问道，满腹狐疑。“之后，我了解到，大清洗运动之前就居住于此的巫师们把整座城和皇宫都保护了起来不受怪物侵扰。符文防御着天使和恶魔，每块砖里都有银抵挡着变形者和狼人，墙里有增强光线的咒语用来阻拦吸血鬼。你从来都没想过为什么卡梅洛里总是那么亮吗？”Merlin说。

“其实这还挺高明的。”Sam说。

“我赞同。”Merlin说着点了点头。车内陷入沉寂，Arthur琢磨着这些信息。

虽然严格说来Arthur比Merlin年长，但Merlin比车里的所有人都多活了 _许多年_ 。这很古怪，知道Merlin见过的事物要比他们所能见识到的多得多。

总有一天，Arthur发誓，他要坐下来，好好问问Merlin所见过的所有事。Arthur想知道一切。

 

他们抵达时，河通镇安静得可怕。Merlin一点也不喜欢这个地方。唯一的声音来源于一辆车音响播放着的经典摇滚。Merlin认出了这首歌。“Spirit in the Sky”。这首歌诞生的那天他也在。

他们经过刺耳地播着音乐的那辆车时，Dean伸手关掉了它，然后整个镇一片死寂。

“嗯，真是一点都不诡异呢。”Merlin评价道。“分头行动。Sam，Dean，你们去那边，”Merlin用手势示意了一个大概方向，“Arthur和我去另一边。”Merlin抓起Arthur的手腕把他从温家兄弟身边拽走。

“我们要去哪？”在离开了兄弟俩的听力范围后，Arthur问道。

“我们走这边。”Merlin，“我们去找Rufus，希望找到他时他还活着。虽然，我已经见过他比死还惨的时候……”他们沉默了一阵，两人都找不到能说的话，只是缓慢地行走着，想要躲开任何窃听之耳。Merlin放开了Arthur的手腕，转而又怀念起这种碰触。

整个镇都太安静了。寂静让Merlin焦躁不安。在卡梅洛时，他珍视着每一秒安静的时光，因为这意味着没有人试图要谋杀Arthur。但自从Arthur……呃，他就开始惧怕寂静了。寂静并不代表没有东西藏匿在黑暗中。寂静代表这黑暗中藏匿着的东西在朝你悄悄逼近。

“Merlin……你都见到了什么？”Arthur从Merlin身后问，他紧紧跟在Merlin身后。

“我见到了什么？主要是几栋楼。”Merlin回答着，耸了耸肩。“我不是这个意思。我的意思是……在你的人生里。你都见到了什么？”Arthur再次试着问道。Merlin艰涩地笑笑。

“太多了。”Merlin准备着他的手枪，心知肚明自己往后几个月里会愈发地需要它。Arthur从腰间的剑鞘里拔出他的剑。

“我想自己要问的是，你见过最美好的事物是什么？”Arthur说着，环顾四周。Merlin笑了，这回是真诚的。

“我能跟你讲一些故事，关于战士和外交官们、帝皇和国王皇后、王国的兴衰、还有天堂地狱以及两者之间的一切。但发生在我身上的最不可思议的事和这些比起来就过于平淡了。”

“讲给我听。”Arthur要求道。Merlin翻起白眼。他的朋友大抵是永远丢不掉身为王储接着又成为国王而与生俱来的皇家傲慢了。

“我最难忘的记忆不是伊丽莎白一世女王的统治，是6岁的Dean给了我一张父亲节贺卡而不是给他的生父。不是见到第一台印刷机发明出来，而是看见Sam第一次尝到芒果。是几场足球比赛和几次爱慕，他们在后院里扮成骑士的记忆多么让我想起了你和Gwaine。帝皇来了又去，王朝兴了又衰，但我会永远记住我的孩子们。”Merlin说道。他知道Arthur不能理解其中一些词语，但这些话不是说给他听的。而是Merlin，而Merlin也有预感Arthur会理解的。

就在这时一切都见了鬼。刹那间，Arthur和Merlin被提起来抵在了附近的一堵墙上，对手正是Rufus Turner和Jo Harvelle。Jo卡住了Arthur的脖子，而Merlin的喉咙被Rufus掐住。

“去死吧，你们这些黑眼杂种。”Jo叫骂着。正当Jo举刀要刺时Merlin集中了几口气。

“Joanna Beth Harvelle， _立刻_ 给我放下Arthur。”Merlin命令道。Jo疑惑地看Merlin一眼，在他和Arthur之间来回张望，接着放开了前任国王。

“Merlin，真抱歉。我不知道。镇上到处都是恶魔，我还以为你们也……”Jo解释道。Rufus放开了Merlin，松开了施加在Merlin气管上的压力。Merlin揉着喉咙。

“天啊，Ruf，你是要杀了我吗？”Merlin怒气冲冲的。

“得了吧Merlin，你我都知道我杀不死你。在塔科马猎魔的时候我就惨痛地意识到这一点了。”Rufus开着玩笑回答。Merlin记得那次猎捕。他们的友谊几乎瓦解掉，两人都受够了彼此，甚至于要谋杀掉对方。Merlin笑了起来，拥抱住了他的老朋友。Merlin拉开了彼此间的距离。

“Arthur，我来给你介绍一下Jo Harvelle，她的父母都是全美最好的猎人，还有Rufus Turner，一个不愿死去的顽固笨蛋。”Merlin介绍道。Jo窘迫地笑笑。Arthur朝Rufus伸出手，但Rufus没有握住，相反，他扇了Arthur一巴掌。

Arthur蹒跚着倒退几步，揉着脸，满是讶异。“这是因为你让Merlin受尽折磨。我才是唯一一个能跟这个老混蛋过不去的人。”Rufus逗留了一会儿。“快过来，我们有个藏身之处。”Rufus开始带路，Jo跟在他身后。Merlin来到Arthur身旁。

“你还好吧？Rufus有时有点 _保护过度_ 了。”Merlin解释道。

“嗯，我还好。不过，我开始意识到，很多人都对你有保护欲。”

“啊，是啊，呃。我可讨人喜欢了。”

* * *

 

*The Great Fire，发生于1666年9月2日~5日，是伦敦历史上最严重的一次火灾。


	8. 佞徒损友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章标题Bad Company，Bad Company乐队的歌曲（1974年），出现于spn 111片尾。

Rufus提到的藏身点被武装到了牙齿，这让Arthur局促不安。他在这呆了几个小时，在沙发上尴尬地坐着，而Merlin在地板上走来走去。Merlin让他更局促不安了。

“ _Mer_ lin，要是你那么担心那两个能干的猎人，你大可去接他们。”Arthur建议道。Merlin瞪他一眼。“你干嘛不用魔法呢？”

“恐怕没那么容易。你看，Arthur，旧教是与大地相关联的。大地已经为这个特指的天启自我准备好了，意思是，它已经准备好要消亡了。我目前没有多少魔法了。”Merlin解释道。

“我以为你就 _是_ 魔法。”Arthur理论道，满心疑惑。Merlin悲哀地看他一眼，让Arthur血液凝固、心跳停止。“你时日不多了。”Arthur说。

“没错。如果大地消亡的话，我会跟着它一起死。我曾经在二战期间有过几次濒死的经历，尤其是在广岛和长崎之后*，但这就是末点了。如果我们不阻止的话我就会因此而死。”Merlin说。Arthur不知道“广岛”或“长崎”是什么，但Merlin说出这两个词的方式，Arthur确定这不是个好东西。一阵沉默笼罩着他们，Arthur谨慎地挑着自己下一句要说的话。

“你告诉Sam和Dean了吗？”Arthur问道。

“没。那俩人承担责任的方式，我只会让我们所有人都更难做事。我不能每次连打个喷嚏都让他们大惊小怪，正如我知道他们会这样的。拜托你什么都别说。”Merlin话音未落又踱起步来。Arthur起身走到Merlin前进方向上。Merlin撞上了他，但Arthur没有挪开。反之，他紧紧环抱住Merlin。

“我很抱歉。”Arthur说道，一边抚着Merlin的背。

“为什么，因为我要死了吗？你也无能为力，傻大头。”

“因为在你不需要借时间的时候，我没有好好珍惜在一起的日子。”Arthur拉开距离，但双手仍放在Merlin肩上。“我对你太糟了。我朝你扔东西，我辱骂你，我理所当然地对待你。为此，我真的很抱歉。”

“你从湖里爬起来的时候是不是撞到头了？”Merlin说着，脸上出现一丝不自在的微笑。Arthur翻了个白眼。

“闭嘴，Merlin。”Arthur打趣道，话语中没有真正的怒气。Merlin对这熟悉的话语笑了，这次是真的笑容。

在Arthur知道自己在做什么之前（在Arthur能阻止自己之前），他附身向前。Merlin闭起双眼。几乎，几乎， _几乎要_ ……

门晃着打开了，把Merlin吓得和Arthur分开。Rufus和Jo搀着一个失去意识的Sam进来了。

“Sam！”Merlin喊道，向男孩的身旁跑去，双手捧着Sam的脸。

“Sam！”

“我不会费心这么做的，Merls。”Rufus说。

“他是个恶魔。”Jo解释道。Merlin站起身，以能让行进中的巨龙僵住不动的目光注视着他们俩。

“他才不是。”Merlin吼道，“我孩是我孩子的时候我认得出来。屋里一个恶魔都没有，把Sam带进来也没有改变这一事实。”

“Merlin，他的眼睛是黑色的。”Jo试图说服。Arthur知道她在做无用功。如果Merlin说Sam不是恶魔，那Sam就不是恶魔。就算他是，不到最后一刻Merlin也不会相信的。

“你被愚弄了。只是简单的障眼法。一个外行巫师都能施一个幻术来改变一个人的眼睛颜色。”Merlin怒道，“我孩不是恶魔，而且我能跟你们打赌这个镇里也没有一个恶魔！你们知道我走进这个镇时感觉到的是什么吗？人类。还有什么……别的东西。”

“别的东西？”Arthur示意他继续说。Merlin摇了摇头，“我从未见过这样的东西。但我猜这就是导致恶魔眼的原因。”Merlin提出。

“你怎么现在才说？”Rufus质问道。

“这只是个理论！而且你之前还没伤害我的孩子。”Merlin辩解道。Merlin在Sam身边跪下，轻轻地拍着他的脸。“起床了，Sam。太阳晒屁股了。”Merlin试道。Sam的头垂到一边。“快点Sam！快起床了，小懒虫！”Merlin尽可能活泼地说。Arthur因回忆大笑出声。Sam的双眼逐渐睁开，毋庸置疑的是，它们不是黑色的。它们的颜色还是难以辨别，但肯定不是恶魔的那种类型。“孩子，欢迎回来！”Merlin迎道。Sam眨着眼看了他一会儿，试着确定自己的所在地。一看见Rufus和Jo，他就挪动着身子，完全清醒过来，试图拉开自己和Merlin还有另外两个猎人的距离。

“Merlin，他们是恶魔！”Sam说道。

“他们不是。是的话我会知道的。”Merlin宽慰道，语气中带着柔和。他开始抚着Sam的头发，这个动作本应该看上去高人一等，但结果是父亲般的。Sam的肌肉稍稍放松了些。“镇上没有人是恶魔。什么东西在起着作用，而且它不是地狱使者。”

“好吧。那，如果不是恶魔……那到底是什么鬼？”Sam问道，明显更冷静了些。Merlin看一眼Arthur，咬起了下唇。很明显。他也不知道。

 

Dean和Merlin近乎同时猜到了真相，看来是这样。战争。这个天启骑士。Arthur勉强理解了这些东西。突然间一切那么快地被塞进了他大脑里，他几乎都没时间去消化一件事，下一件又朝他扔了过来。

目前，他们四人，在重新聚首之后，在一栋楼后追踪着战争。他正走向他的车，一个闪亮的红色东西，Arthur很肯定这就是Dean所说的款式。Merlin抬起手。Arthur瞪大了双眼，感觉到Merlin即将要做的事。在他能够阻止之前，Merlin的双眼闪过金光。战争停下脚步，像是愣住了。“靠。”骑士咕哝道。Sam和Dean从楼后跑出去。Merlin倒下倚靠着建筑物，呼吸浅短沙哑。Arthur尽其所能地支起Merlin。

“Merlin！”Arthur喊着。

“我还好，我还好。”Merlin保证道，敷衍了事地说，接着弯下腰咳嗽起来。

“Merlin！”Dean大叫道，朝他们奔来，“怎么回事？！”

“没什么。”Merlin说。然而，温家兄弟显然没相信他，因为他又一次快把肺咳了出来。Arthur，没有别的办法，像对方轻如鹅毛一般扛起了Merlin。“Arthur！”Merlin抗议道，只又咳嗽着中断了话语。

“我们走吧？”

 

“你不能再这样下去了，Merlin。”Arthur轻柔地说。Merlin，很显然，不想听到这样的话。

他们俩坐在英帕拉后座，Merlin任性地扭头看向窗外。“我怎么不能了。”Merlin喃喃着。

 _“Merli_ n。”Arthur恳求道，期望对方能听得进去。

“噢，咬我啊。”Merlin怒道，随后用手挡住一阵剧烈的咳嗽。Arthur抚摩着Merlin的后背，即使无能为力至少也提供着安慰。Merlin咳了十六秒才停下来。Arthur数着。这是他这辈子最长的十六秒。

Merlin最终停下来之后，他撤开手露出了Arthur最不想见到的东西。血。

“你快要 _死_ 了，Merlin！你看不出来吗？大地要死了，你也是。直到你摆脱威胁安全下来我才会停手，但在此之前，你必须小心。我不能失去你。我曾经几乎就失去了你。”最后一句话在Arthur抓住之前就从他嘴里溜出。

“你在说什么？”Merlin问，猜疑地斜眼看他。

“我们遇见的那年，你为我喝了那杯毒酒。魔缇花。”Arthur等到Merlin认同的点点头之后才继续说，“我坐在城堡底下的牢房里，等着那朵花被拿到你那。我父亲捏坏了它。他把花扔在铁栏外面。天知道我伸手够了多长试着要拿到它。你看到我擦破皮的部位了。”Arthur解释道。Merlin的双眼因领会而点亮。

“你从来没跟我说过那些是怎么来的。”Merlin说着，更多的是在自言自语。

“我当时才刚认识你，多久，三个星期？我就已经不想让你死了。”Arthur说着，忍着不羞耻地将脸埋在手心里。他知道Merlin如果知道全部真相的话一定会追问的。那样的话Arthur就可以爬到一个洞里去死了。“我还会那么做的。这不也正是我现在在做的吗？”

“为什么？”Merlin问道。Arthur皱起了眉。

“你知道答案。”

“我得听你说出来。”Merlin执意道。

“Merlin……”Arthur的声音渐趋变小。

“Arthur……”Merlin学着他的语调。Arthur望向窗外，祈求着这事快点完，然后又想让什么上天派来的生物重重敲他一下。这时候，Dean打开车门爬了进来。Sam诡异地不在场。“Sam在哪？”Merlin问。

“走了。他去休息一段时间。”Dean说。他的语气中暗示着定局。Merlin皱起眉。

“你是说他要退出？”Merlin问道。

“是啊，这差不多就是我要说的。”Dean回答。Arthur感到愤怒在他腹中收紧。在 _天启_ 之时？Merlin的 _命_ 还危在旦夕？

Dean发动车辆开始驾驶。

“他说他要去哪了吗？”Merlin问。Dean没回答。他只是开着车。

Arthur想着他们究竟能不能救回Merlin的命，毕竟温家兄弟间环绕着这么多家庭闹剧。

* * *

 

*1945年广岛和长崎被核弹攻击。（我的历史还没忘光（。


	9. （别害怕）死神

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章标题 (Don't Fear) The Reaper，Blue Oyster Cult乐队的歌曲（1976年），出现于spn 112。

“要是你不告诉Dean的话，我会说的。”已经到了Arthur要以此威胁的地步了。

Merlin比即使是最苍白的人类还要白上两度，每个动作都颤抖着，他几乎没办法不咳嗽着呼吸。

“你不肯听我说，但你可能会听他的。”Arthur说。Merlin令人畏缩地怒视Arthur。

“ _别_ 告诉Dean，Arthur Pendragon，不然我就直接送你回湖里。”Merlin威胁道，接着弯下腰咳嗽起来。

“是啊，我真的好害怕。”Arthur说道，每一个音节都渗着讽刺。Arthur坐在Merlin旁边的床上，担忧使他的心脏突突作响。

Merlin停止咳嗽倒在Arthur身边时，他委顿地吸入一口气，筋疲力竭。

“如果我还是你的国王，我要命令你跟Dean坦白，然后呆着休息。”Arthur说道，一边抚着Merlin的背。

“是，但你已经不是了，你这个大混蛋。”Merlin愤愤地低喃。

“你是在说我 _胖_ 吗？”Arthur难以置信地问，迫切想要找回他们的旧日联结。

“如果你不胖，那你的第一念头就不会是这个了，不是吗？”Merlin反击道，脸上带着一丝笑容。

Merlin试着要站起来。

“你要去哪？”Arthur责问说。

“做点事情。不管是什么事。”Merlin回答。

“不，你不准。”Arthur说，抓过Merlin的手腕，拉他回到床上。

“我不能整天都呆在床上！”Merlin抗议道。听上去更像是在哼哼唧唧地抱怨。Arthur不为所动地看他一眼。

“Merlin，你必须这样。你病入膏肓了，你都几乎站不起来。”Arthur指出。Merlin瞪着他，很长一段时间都没回应。接着，他的脸上出现醍醐灌顶的神情。

“是的，正如我现在的状况，我什么用都没有。但是。我有个主意。”Merlin说，他的语气只能让Arthur对他的计划感到不妙。Arthur叹息一声，知道让他闭嘴是不可能的。

“那么，说来听听。”Arthur挫败地说。

“这是有风险的，但我记得在卡梅洛时，Morgana派了一只生物来我这。一只……伊恩卡纳(Eancanah)。它切断了我的魔法。这就是我没法和你一起去剑栏的原因。它可以为我腾出更多时间来。像截肢一样。切掉坏死的部分来阻止感染扩散。”Merlin匆匆说完，眼中闪着疯狂。

“是的，但Merlin，你就是魔法。这样做就像是切掉你的心脏而不是肢体，对吧？”Arthur忧心忡忡地说。这并不是一个糟糕的计划，但这个计划里有着一个明显的错误。

“是，但不管怎样，我都会死。至少我能不卧床半年。七个月，如果幸运的话。”Merlin听天由命地说着。

“ _不管怎样，我都会死_ 。”这句话像一拳正中Arthur的腹部。Arthur盯着Merlin看了很久，深受打击。他试着记住Merlin的每丝细节。

“Arthur？”Merlin问道。

“Merlin……你确定你对此觉得没关系吗？”Arthur问。

“什么，死亡？时有发生的，伙计。”Merlin说。

“不，不是那个，被切断魔法。”Arthur纠正道。

“我对此并不高兴，但我必须这样。为了我的孩子们。这可是该死的 _天启_ 。我不能在天启之时还病怏怏的，这事绝无可能。”Merlin回答道，语气中没有一丝幽默。Arthur看得出Merlin对此有多严肃。而这让他的心作痛。可他没法不给Merlin机会去帮助自己的孩子们或是这整个世界。Arthur不信自己能拒绝Merlin任何事。“那好吧。我们怎么才能找到这个伊恩卡纳？”Arthur问道。

Merlin笑了。

 

Arthur被埋进了书堆里。Merlin的图书馆塞满了从卡梅洛时起的生物的相关书籍。Arthur自告奋勇地包下了所有查阅，毕竟Merlin甚至都不能自己下床。在Arthur看来，他恶化得太快了。Arthur需要动作更快一些。

Arthur翻完了又一本书然后丢掉了它，过于专心自己所做之事而没能把书好好放下。

“哇哦，哥们！看着点你朝哪扔呢真是的！”Arthur转过头，看见Dean站在走廊上。Dean观察着Arthur周围的一片混乱，书和纸张随意地堆叠在一起，这种秩序只对身处其中的这个男人讲得通。“这些是什么？”Dean问道，指了指这一堆杂乱。

“Merlin要我查点东西。”Arthur说，试着不去泄露任何事情。

“他怎么不叫我？”Dean不相信地问道。

“这个问题不该我回答。”Arthur简短地回答。Merlin信任他不会告诉任何人发生的事，他要是背叛了这种信任就真该死了。

说这句话毫无疑问是错的，因为Dean看起来只更疑心了。

“他是不是瞒着我什么？”他问道，听起来像是已经知道了答案。Arthur没有回答，而是继续在他的书堆里查看。“不管怎样，只是想让他知道我要离开一段时间。Cas需要帮助，我又欠了他那么多。”Dean说。

“我会传达这个消息的。”Arthur答道，心不在焉。

“我还是自己去告诉他吧。”Dean说。

“他会不高兴的。”Arthur咕哝道。Dean显然有着蝙蝠一样的听力。

“为什么？”Dean疑问道，“他生我的气了吗？因为，如果是的话，我可不觉得他是生闷气的那种类型。”Dean提高声音。

“别用那种语气跟我说话，Dean。我没有在故意激怒你。”Arthur怒道，总算直视Dean的双眼。

“Dean？”走廊里传来Merlin沙哑的声音。Dean终于看向Merlin，之后他的脸色沉了下来。像是他总算见到了Merlin所处的状态。

皮肤苍白，汗水淋漓，四肢颤抖。Arthur看见Dean眼中的幻想破灭。像是他见到了Merlin也并不是刀枪不入的一样。

“Merlin！到底发生了什么？！”Dean质问着，冲到了Merlin身侧。Merlin绝望地看Arthur一眼。

“如果你不告诉他，我会的。而且我可不认为他会想从我这里听到。”Arthur轻声说。Merlin抱怨着转向了Dean。

Arthur避开了这场谈话。他得找到伊恩卡纳。他从最近的书堆里拉出又一本书，埋头读了起来。

大约十五分钟后，他找到了。

“Merlin！”他叫喊道，从书堆里站起来递过他的书。Merlin接过来，双手颤抖，读着指出来的段落。

“噢，我记得你……”Merlin喃喃，更多是对自己而不是别人。“Dean，去做你要做的事。Arthur和我要去找一只伊恩卡纳。”Merlin对Dean说。

“不行。”Arthur断然拒绝了。Merlin玩味地抬起一侧眉毛。

“我还以为你不是个胆小鬼。”Merlin打趣道。

“不，我要去，你不行。我把那个生物带回来更好，而不是你要长途跋涉。”Arthur说，没有争论的空间。

“我和你一起去。”Dean提议，但Arthur摇了摇头。

“不。你说那个天使，Castiel，需要帮助。去帮他。我可以自己搞定。”Arthur反驳道。Merlin狂笑。

“你知道没有我的话你已经死了多少回了吗？”Merlin忤逆地嘀咕着说。

“我知道， _Mer_ lin。我确定我能自己解决 _一次_ 征途。”Arthur轻责道。

“那好吧。但如果你把自己弄死了，我可不会来救你。”Merlin恼怒着撅起了嘴，但这并没有阻止Arthur。

“很高兴我们达成了共识。”Arthur说着，点了点头，“我马上开始收拾行李。你们把马匹关在哪里？”


End file.
